onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Season Four
Season Four is the fourth season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was announced on May 8, 2014.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/statuses/464582544592470018 Filming began on July 9, 2014 and lasted until April 2, 2015.https://twitter.com/katmtan/statuses/475859762064551936 Season Four premiered on September 28, 2014 with "A Tale of Two Sisters", and ended with "Operation Mongoose Part 1" immediately followed by "Operation Mongoose Part 2" on May 10, 2015. Season Four's DVD/Blu-ray set was released on August 18, 2015. New Characters *Anna *Gerda *Grand Pabbie *Kristoff *Sven *Bo Peep *Ingrid *Hans *Will Scarlet *Apprentice *Lily Page *Lily's Father *Colette *Duke of Weselton *Helga *Madame Faustina *Cruella De Vil *Ursula *King Stefan *Poseidon *Isaac Heller *Madeline *Merlin Casting Returning Cast Members Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Christie Laing as Maid Marian *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Giancarlo Esposito as Sidney Glass *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Gabrielle Rose as Ruth *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Brad Dourif as Zoso *Abby Ross as young Emma *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Jessy Schram as Ashley Boyd *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior *Charles Mesure as Black Beard *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent *Tony Amendola as Marco *Eion Bailey as August Booth *JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel *Christopher Gauthier as William Smee *Wil Traval as Sheriff of Nottingham *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Tony Perez as Valet Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Jason Burkart as Little John *Michael Coleman as Happy *Eric Keenleyside as Maurice *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Mr. Clark *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jakob Davies as Pinocchio *Ingrid Torrance as Nurse Ratched *Tom Pickett as Bishop Uncredited *Peter Marcin as Chief New Cast Members Starring *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet Guest Starring *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Pascale Hutton as Gerda *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *John Rhys-Davies as Grand Pabbie (Voice) *Elizabeth Mitchell as Ingrid *Robin Weigert as Bo Peep *Tyler Jacob Moore as Hans *Timothy Webber as Apprentice *Nicole Munoz as Young Lily Page *Frances O'Connor as Colette *Sally Pressman as Helga *Jonathan Runyon as Duke of Weselton *Brighton Sharbino as Young Ingrid *Rebecca Wisocky as Madame Faustina *Merrin Dungey as Ursula *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *Sebastian Roché as King Stefan *Tiffany Boone as Young Ursula *Ernie Hudson as Poseidon *Patrick Fischler as Isaac Heller *Anna Galvin as Madeline *Agnes Bruckner as Lily Page Lineup Changes *Michael Raymond-James is no longer billed as "starring". *Christie Laing is now billed as "guest starring". *Abby Ross is now billed as "guest starring". Videos SDCC Season 4 Promo SDCC 2014 Panel 1 SDCC 2014 Panel 2 SDCC 2014 Panel 3 SDCC 2014 Panel 4 ABC "Frozen" Promo ABC "Frozen" Promo 2 ABC "Frozen" Promo 3 ABC "Frozen" Promo 4 ABC "Frozen" Promo 5 ABC - "I'm Nothing Without Love" Promo Once Upon A Time Season 4 Bloopers Episodes Air Dates *'United States:' September 28, 2014 - May 10, 2015 *'Italy:' January 2, 2015 - July 28, 2015 *'United Kingdom: '''March 14, 2015 - May 13, 2015 Trivia *Michael Socha reprises his role of Will Scarlet from ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. *Colin O'Donoghue, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison, Josh Dallas and Lana Parrilla are the only starring cast members to appear in every episode this season. *Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis consider this season to have 23 episodes. This is because of a double-length episode that initially aired as episode 8 during this season was later split into episodes 8 and 9 for later release.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/561963686311391234 *The storyline featuring the Frozen characters are not considered canon in regards to Frozen 2. Jennifer Lee, who wrote the screenplay for the sequel, notes "No, that’s not canon. We didn’t see it. So I kinda made a point of certain things not to see so it wouldn’t affect us that way. Frozen 1 and Frozen 2 to me are one complete story and that’s really where we stay. So glad they had fun with that. I think they had a lot of fun with the characters." References }} ---- de:Staffel 4 ru:Четвёртый сезон Category:Season Four